cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 Ashes series
The 2013–14 Ashes series is a Test cricket series currently under way between England and Australia. The five venues for the series will be The Gabba, the Adelaide Oval, the WACA Ground, the Melbourne Cricket Ground and the Sydney Cricket Ground. In a break with recent history where Ashes series were held approximately biennially, this series will be held only three months after the end of the 2013 Ashes in England. This was done to avoid the fact that every Ashes series in Australia since 1999 had been held immediately before a Cricket World Cup. Following the 2015 series, the Ashes will continue at its normal intervals. Squad On 23 September 2013, England announced a 17-man touring party for the Ashes series. Former Ireland international bowler Boyd Rankin, New Zealand-born all-rounder Ben Stokes and Zimbabwe-born batsman Gary Ballance all received call-ups despite being uncapped for England in Tests, while opening batsman Michael Carberry, spin bowler Monty Panesar and seamer Chris Tremlett were also included. Among those who missed out were opening batsman Nick Compton, spin bowler James Tredwell and seamers Graham Onions, who helped Durham win the championship, and Tim Bresnan, although Bresnan is suffering from a back injury and will travel with the squad to Australia. Matt Prior is the only specialist wicket-keeper in the side; Jonny Bairstow will deputise for him. On 12 November 2013, Australia announced a 12-man squad for the first Test. ODI stand-in captain George Bailey was awarded his first Test cap. On 25 November 2013, Jonathan Trott pulled out of the remainder of the tour citing a stress-related illness. U-15s Matches First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 295 (97.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Brad Haddin 94 (153) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 6/81 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 136 (52.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Michael Carberry 40 (113) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 4/61 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 7/401d (94 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 124 (154) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Chris Tremlett 3/69 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 179 (81.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Alastair Cook 65 (195) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mitchell Johnson 5/42 (21.1 overs) | result = Australia won by 381 runs | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Kumar Dharmasena (SL) | motm = Mitchell Johnson (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = George Bailey (Aus) made his Test debut. *''Kevin Pietersen (Eng) made his 100th Test appearance. *''Brad Haddin (Aus) made his 50th Test appearance. }} U-15s | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 3/409d (150.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Gerald Huang 258 (344) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Raccena MacMillan 1/188 (39 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 172 (45.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jason Crokes 54 (132) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Gerald Huang 10/2 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 4/478d (189.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Marcus Pierre 208 (210) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Jason Crokes 2/109 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 270 (108.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Sam Schofield 98 (154) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Gerald Huang 10/3 (19.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 445 runs | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Alpa Martinez (Pak) and Muttiah Maralidaran (SL) | motm = Marcus Pierre (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bowl. | rain = | notes = }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 174/4 (58.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Chris Rodgers 72 (167) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Monty Panesar 1/30 (15.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Tea - Day 1 | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = | motm = | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Ben Stokes (Eng) made his Test debut. }} U-15s Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} U-15s | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} U-15s | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} U-15s | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane | umpires = | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Statistics Batting ;Most runs Bowling ;Most wickets Statistics England *Chris Tremlett took his 50th Test wicket when he got Steve Smith out in the 1st innings of the 1st Test. *Graeme Swann took his 250th Test wicket when he bowled George Bailey in the 2nd innings of the 1st Test. Australia *Shane Watson passed 3,000 Test runs in the 1st innings of the 1st Test. *David Warner made his 4th Test century in the 2nd innings of the 1st Test. *Michael Clarke made his 25th Test century in the 2nd innings of the 1st Test. Broadcasters 2013-14 Ashes series Ashes series Ashes